


Broomstick

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [5]
Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “One more word, Jack.  One more wise crack about my flying skills and this broomstick is going up your ass.” “I’m kink shaming.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day five of haunted septiween! Enjoy!:D

Jack looked up from his place in the clover covered grass as a shadow passed over him. He grinned up as he saw his boyfriend Mark flying overhead. Jack waved up at Mark, who waved back. 

“You’re flying pretty low you know that? You’re going to fly into a tree.” Jack called to him, making Mark roll his eyes.

“No way! I’m an excellent flyer! I’m not going to fly into a tree.” He stuck his tongue out, not really paying attention to where he was going. 

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, “Right. Well I’m starving. You almost done so we can go get something to eat?”  Mark turned his head, his eyes locking with Jack's right as he flew into a tree. Jack's grin fell as he shot up from his spot in the grass and ran over to the tree. As he got closer, he saw Marks broom on the ground and had to stifle his laughter as he heard a groan. He looked up at Mark, who was now brushing sticks and leaves off of him and completely lost it. 

“Oh my god. And here I thought you were  _ good  _ at flying.”

“Shut the fuck up and help me get down from here.” 

“Aw but you just said you were good-no not good, but  _ excellent _ at flying. I don’t know. I think you can handle this on your own.”

Mark let out a huff of air as he glared down at Jack, “First of all, my broomstick’s down there, dumbass. Second of all- could you stop fucking laughing and help me?”

Jack pressed his lips together as he attempted to control his giggles, “I  _ wood _ love to do that but it seems like a lot of work. Although, you’d probably be re- _ leafed _ to be back on the ground, wouldn’t you?”

Mark’s eyes widened, “Did you just make a fucking pun?”

Jack shrugged, “I suppose those puns were only  _ oak  _ kay.”

“Jack I swear-”

“Are you going to  _ fly _ off the handle if I don’t stop?”

“One more word, Jack. One more wise crack about my flying skills and that broomstick is going up your ass.” 

“I’m kink shaming.” 

Mark sighed as he threw his head back, “You’re such a pain in my ass.”

Jack stood and walked over to the tree, a fond smile on his face. “But, you love me anyways.” He placed his palm on the tree, feeling it shift as the branches twisted and lowered Mark back onto the ground. 

He smiled as Mark pulled him into a hug. “That I do. You’re still a pain in my ass and I’m getting you back for those puns.”

Jack snorted, “I wouldn’t expect you to do anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is certainly shorter than I thought it'd be but I like it! Let me know what you thought!  
> If you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
